nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
Dansk Melodi Grand Prix 10
, |presenters = Lise Rønne |host = |vote = 50% international jury 50% televoting 100% televoting |entries = 10 |winner = "Karma Town" by Stine Bramsen |prev = 09 |next = 11 }} Dansk Melodi Grand Prix 10 was the 10th edition of the Danish music competition that selected Denmark's entry for the North Vision Song Contest 15. The selection had three auditions and five live shows held in Copenhagen. Stine Bramsen won the edition with her song "Karma Town". In North Vision Song Contest 15, it got the 5th place in the final with 134 points. Information The edition was announced along with the confirmation of the country's participation in the contest. It was said that the preparations for this edition started earlier than before as it is the 10th edition of the competition. The format was unknown at that point but it was reported that it would be something different. A few days later, the format was revealed during a press conference. The selection consisted of two stages: the auditions and the live shows. It was the first edition to have more than one show since the third edition. The competing entries were chosen by the broadcaster after several artists submitted songs and the ten final artists that would advance to the live shows were selected by the Danish judges which consisted of Medina, Xander Linnet, Lina Rafn and Ihan Haydar, all previous participants of the competition. On 14 April 2015, DR revealed that the selection would be postponed and be held for North Vision Song Contest 15 instead, mainly due to Denmark being in the PQR and having no time to host the five-weeks show. The show resumed with the live shows on 1 June 2015. Venue B&W Hallerne is a former industrial complex located on the island of Refshaleøen in Copenhagen, Denmark. Built in the early 1960s by Burmeister & Wain, the complex consists of two large halls which were used to build ships until 1996. Currently the facilities are used for culture and entertainment activities. On 2 September 2013, Danish public broadcaster DR announced that it had chosen B&W Hallerne as the host venue for the Eurovision Song Contest 2014. The contest was held at the Section Hall 2, which was converted into a music venue with a capacity for 10,000 spectators. The surrounding buildings and areas were transformed into 'Eurovision Island' which was used for additional services related to the contest. Competing artists The artists that were competing were thirty in total. They were selected out of the 250 applicants of the edition. The thirty artists were reduced down to ten through the auditions stage. There were three audition shows with ten artists performing in each. The ten artists that got three or more "yes" votes from the judges advanced to the live shows. During the first three live shows, two artists were eliminated in each, making it a total of six artists eliminated. In the fourth live show and the semi-final of the competition, one artist is eliminated as the fourth place while the other three advanced to the final. During the fifth and final live show, the three artists performed their and the winner was the most voted artist by both the public and the judges. Results summary ;Color key : Contestant received the most votes : Contestant received the fewest votes : Contestant was in the bottom two/three and had to perform in the sing-off Auditions The auditions was the first of the two main stages of this edition. The thirty artists that were selected by the jury of DR performed for the Danish judges. The artists that got more than three "yes" votes advanced to the live shows. The judges for this stage were Medina, Xander Linnet, Lina Rafn and Ihan Haydar. Audition 1 (27 March 2015) The first audition aired on DR on 27 March 2015. Ten out of the thirty selected artists performed for the judges of this phase. Three of them advanced to the live shows: Ida Corr, Ena and Sarah. Audition 2 (28 March 2015) The second audition aired on DR on 28 March 2015. Ten out of the thirty selected artists performed for the judges of this phase. Three of them advanced to the live shows: Fallulah, Puls and Kat Stephie. Audition 3 (29 March 2015) The third audition aired on DR on 29 March 2015. Ten out of the thirty selected artists performed for the judges of this phase. Four of them advanced to the live shows: Invader Girl, Stine Bramsen, Aqua and The Storm. ;Notes :1. The Storm pulled out from the competition due to being internally selected to represent the country in the 14th edition. Live shows The live shows were the second of the two main stages of this edition. The ten artists that advanced from the auditions performed the songs that they originally submitted for the contest. Two acts will be eliminated during each of the first three weeks and one during the semi-final leading to only three acts being the finalists. Both the jury and the public vote in this stage. The jury consists of: Medina from Denmark, Kristel Lisberg from the Faroe Islands, Jenny Skavlan from Norway, Adriana Rusu from Moldova and Žana Povše from Slovenia. However, during the results of the live show, the juries are different. Live show 1 (1–5 June 2015) The first live show started on 1 June 2015 with the voting closing and the results being presented on 5 June 2015. The juries for the live show results were Medina from Denmark, Nikki Jamal from Azerbaijan, Nicole Saba from Lebanon, Molly Sanden from Sweden and Vanessa da Mata from Brazil. Kat Stephie was automatically eliminated as the last place while Invader Girl was eliminated after performing in the sing-off against Ida Corr. ;Juries' vote to save * Da Mata: Invader Girl * Jamal: Ida Corr * Medina: Invader Girl * Saba: Ida Corr * Sanden: Ida Corr Live show 2 (6–10 June 2015) The second live show started on 6 June 2015 with the voting closing and the results being presented on 10 June 2015. The juries for the live show results were Medina from Denmark, Kristel Lisberg from the Faroe Islands, Jenny Skavlan from Norway, Adriana Rusu from Moldova and Žana Povše from Slovenia. Ida Corr was automatically eliminated as the last place while Puls were eliminated after performing in the sing-off against Sarah. ;Juries' vote to save * Lisberg: Sarah * Medina: Sarah * Povše: Sarah * Rusu: Sarah * Skavlan: Puls Live show 3 (11–15 June 2015) The third live show started on 11 June 2015 with the voting closing and the results being presented on 15 June 2015. The juries for the live show results were Medina from Denmark, Kristel Lisberg from the Faroe Islands, Jenny Skavlan from Norway, Adriana Rusu from Moldova and Žana Povše from Slovenia. Beyond the Black were automatically eliminated as the last place while Sarah was eliminated after performing in the sing-off against Fallulah. ;Juries' vote to save * Lisberg: Fallulah * Medina: Fallulah * Povše: Fallulah * Rusu: Did not vote * Skavlan: Fallulah Live show 4: Semi-final (16–20 June 2015) The fourth live show started on 16 June 2015 with the voting closing and the results being presented on 20 June 2015. The voting for this live show was 100% televoting. There was no final showdown and Ena was automatically eliminated after coming last in the semi-final. Live show 5: Final (21–27 June 2015) The fifth and final live show started on 21 June 2015 with the voting closing and the results being presented on 27 June 2015. The voting for this live show was 100% televoting. Voting and results Since the edition had a completely different format than the other editions, the voting system was also different: for the auditions, the judges voted either "yes" or "no" for the artist that performed. The public had no influence on the result of that stage. During the live shows, both the jury and the public had influence on the results. The judges of the live shows consisted of countries from the contest, each being represented by one person. Those countries were: Denmark, the Faroe Islands, Moldova, Norway and Slovenia. For the semi-final and final live shows, the voting was 100% televoting. Voters 12 points The total of 12 points that the songs received in the final live show. 'Voting order' The voting order of the final live show. # # # # # # # # # Voting grids Live show 1 Live show 2 Live show 3 Live show 4 Live show 5 See also * Dansk Melodi Grand Prix * Denmark * North Vision Song Contest 15 * Denmark in the North Vision Song Contest 15 External links * Auditions Thread * Information Thread * Live Shows Thread * Final Results Thread Category:Dansk Melodi Grand Prix Category:National selections Category:NVSC 15 national selections